


Dreamt about you nearly every night this week

by askmeaboutmyoctopustheory



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunken Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, My First Smut, Partying, Touring, a lot of alcohol but it's atl what do you expect, i'm too awkward for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory/pseuds/askmeaboutmyoctopustheory
Summary: Ignoring feelings, getting drunk, confessing, smut. What more could you want?





	Dreamt about you nearly every night this week

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at titles and summaries but I was in need of more Merrikat smut on this godforsaken website and so I wrote my own.
> 
> It's probably really bad but it's my first smut and i'm a cinnamon roll and i'm awkward
> 
> Not really a songfic, but i was listening to Wilson(expensive mistakes) by FOB and it fits with that sorta
> 
> *jazz hands*

Zack felt like punching a wall. Or running a mile, anything to get rid of this tension. He was worked up beyond belief and couldn’t talk to anyone about it. He loved his band, he really did, the problem was that he loved one member a little more than he probably should. His secret crush on his friend Jack was getting almost unbearable, especially when their fans all thought Jack belonged with Alex. Now there he was, zoned out in their dressing room after a show, needing to somehow release all this pent up tension. 

 

“Yo, Merrick! Earth to Zack! We’re heading to the hotel now and maybe getting drinks later!” Alex jostled Zack, pulling him out of his brooding. Alex already was loaded up with equipment and walking towards the bus. Zack picked up the last of the equipment, gritting his teeth. He needed to get his feelings in check before they went out for drinks.

 

_ Get it together, you can’t risk the band for your feelings.  _

 

Outside, Jack, Rian, and Alex were making plans to go out with their crew once they got to the hotel. Alex and Rian were talking animatedly about local bars and drink specials, while Jack seemed preoccupied. The normally animated and jovial guitarist was lost in thought about the fourth member of their band. Zack had been acting strangely recently, more quiet than usual and throwing himself more into his fitness than he normally did. If Jack was being honest, he’d always been a bit attracted to the bassist. However, with his bright tattoos on tanned skin and muscles threatening to rip his t-shirt, Zack was beginning to occupy all of Jack’s thoughts. He groaned as just then Zack came out of the venue door, shirtless and effortlessly carrying tons of their equipment. Zack refused to meet Jack’s eye, sending his anxiety through the roof. As a natural flirt, Jack was always worried that his feelings would be obvious. He boarded their bus and willed it to start moving so he could get drunk and forget his problems.

 

\-------

 

“You’re sure being fussy tonight, Z, trying to impress someone?” Rian jested with the bassist as they were getting ready in the hotel room to head to the bar. Zack had combed his hair down, then resolved to push it up anyway. He had changed his flannel shirt twice and kept taking his hat off and putting it back on.

 

“I- I’ve just got a lot on my mind. A lot of stuff.” Zack stammered back. He knew that his bandmates would’ve noticed his attitude change, and Rian quirked his eyebrow at him.

 

“You sure about that? You’ve been pushing us away, and I’ve seen you working the punching bags like they cheated on you. And now you’re fussing about your appearance? What’s up bro, you can talk to me.”

 

“Yes ok. I guess I’m trying to impress someone. Well not impress. Just well I want to look nice. They’ll never see me more than a friend. I just don’t-”

 

“You like Jack don’t you” Rian cut off Zack’s rambling with a smirk. 

 

“What no! I’m just- I don’t…..Fine ok yeah I like him. Like I’m probably in love with him. I don’t know I’m just very confused when he’s around and it’s driving me insane” Zack had started to protest, but Rian’s face told him that denial was futile. Rian grinned with his toothpaste ad smile and clapped Zack’s back.

 

“Well you won’t know if you never try to tell him how you feel! Jack’s a cool dude, I feel like you’d still be friends if he doesn’t feel the same way! But….well you should just go for it”

  
“Whatever dude. I’m just trying to get smashed tonight. When’re we leaving for the bar?”

 

“Should be soon, wanna pregame? I’ve got a handle of whiskey in my bag?” Rian dug a bottle of amber liquid out of his duffel and poured some in the cheap hotel cups for both of them. “Cheers”

 

In the next room, Jack was laying face down on the bed. Alex was carefully fluffing his hair, to preserve his tousled aesthetic. 

 

“Jacky what’s wrong, you’re normally pregaming by now?” Alex poked the guitarist on the back, frowning when he only got a grunt in response. “Jack, c’mon what’s wrong?”

 

“Al I’m in love with Zack” Jack flipped over to face his best friend. 

 

“Well, no shit Jack. Did you just find out?” Alex asked him jokingly, but with a gentle expression on his face. 

 

“Shut up Lex. I’ve always found him attractive but damn recently I can’t stop thinking about him. I’m scared he knows since he’s been acting weird around me”

 

Alex just about rolled his eyes into their sockets, but restrained himself since he didn’t want to tell Jack it was obvious the feelings were reciprocated.

 

“Look, J., I don’t think he knows, he’s just in a mood. Maybe push the flirting boundaries tonight and if it doesn’t go well just blame the alcohol?” Speaking of alcohol, they heard whooping from the next room and opened their adjoining door to see Rian and Zack standing on the beds, a half-empty bottle of whiskey on the middle nightstand. Alex looked at Jack and raised his eyebrows suggestively before turning to finish getting ready.

 

\---------------------

 

The bar was packed. The dance floor was full of gyrating bodies and the band smashed themselves into a booth with some of the crew that came along. Rian and Alex, having whispered a plan on the walk over, positioned themselves so that Zack and Jack were in the corner. It was a small booth, so Jack was mostly on top of Zack. He could feel the huge pectoral muscles through the flannel shirt the bassist had worn. Tattooed arms snaked around him and their legs were a jumble under the table. Zack had drank enough at the hotel to not be thinking too hard about Jack’s neck inches from his mouth and his arms wrapped loosely around the guitar player’s lanky torso. Rian ordered a round of shots, then Alex got a pitcher of beer. Soon, the mess of limbs tangled more as Zack relaxed his arms completely. Jack’s mind was all too aware of the muscles holding on Zack’s lap and was desperately trying to NOT think about other ways the older man could hold him down.  Alex and Rian watched with mild amusement at the two grown men trying desperately to not show their feelings. Rian glanced at Alex, then at the dance floor and then back to the pile of Zack and Jack. Alex nodded, a plan forming.

 

“Oof it’s hot over here. Lets go dance!” 

 

“Lex it’s gonna be hot over there too.” Zack pointed out, not wanting to let go of Jack.

 

“You’re also wearing like 10 layers, Z” Rian pointed out. 

  
“Nice one” Alex mouthed at Rian as Zack shifted to take off his flannel shirt, leaving him in only a tank top. Jack’s jaw just about hit the table. He was so fucked. Those biceps made his mind fuzzier than any drink, but he grabbed a forgotten shot on the table anyway.

 

“C’mon Merrick. Come dance with me” Jack said, standing with a random surge of confidence.

 

“Don’t tell me what to do” Zack murmured, barely loud enough for them to hear. Jack’s eyes bulged out of his head and his jeans felt a little tighter. Alex gave an amused smirk to their tour manager still sitting. He raised the beer he had been nursing in toast. Someone would have to remember which way to turn to get back to the hotel.

 

The dance floor was packed, Rian had bought another round of shots, and Jack was pleasantly drunk. Zack looked like an angel to him, he was smiling with his teeth and flushed from the heat and alcohol. 

 

_ Careful Barakat, don’t let your mind run away with your body. Don’t do too much you’ll regret _

 

All those thoughts immediately exited his mind when Zack looked him up and down, was that suggestively????, and quirked his eyebrow.

 

“I thought you wanted to dance J?” Zack had long since given up on trying to squash his emotions, figuring he could blame the liquor if this went south. He grabbed Jack’s hand, and dipped him ballroom style. They began swaying in time to the music, the front of their bodies flush with each other and drinks spilling a little out the side. Jack looked so happy and carefree, it made Zack melt. He wrapped his arms around Jack and stuck his hands in his back pockets. Jack’s head was whirring faster than a guitar string as he was pulled even closer to Zack. He looked down at the hazel eyes and swore that Zack had been looking at his lips. Their eyes met and they stopped swaying. Zack raised his eyebrows and cracked a toothy grin.

 

“Wanna get some fresh air? I think there’s a patio out back” Zack never let go of Jack’s hand, leading him through the bodies on the dance floor. He avoided a knowing look from Rian and Alex and kicked the outside door open. He knew the alcohol was making him braver than he ever would be without it. The patio was small and empty, it overlooked a strip mall and smelled like cigarettes. Zack stretched his arms out and spun to cool himself off. He rested his hands behind his neck and saw Jack staring at him. The glow of the streetlights made Zack look even more angelic than he already did to Jack. He sat down in one of the rickety chairs with his head in his hands, rubbing his temples to try to keep his imagination from running away from him.

 

“You’re really tryin to kill me Merrick aren’t you” 

 

“I’m what now?” Jack looked up to see Zack standing above him, hands on either arm of the chair, trapping Jack. He had a smirk on his face that sent shivers down Jack’s spine and sent his blood south. His pupils were blown wide and Jack really hoped he wasn’t misreading the situation as he sat up, bringing their faces together.

 

“You’re killing me Zack” he whispered onto Zacks lips before closing the distance between their mouths. Zack pushed back with his mouth, deepening the kiss and moving one of his hands to Jack’s hair. Jack just about moaned from the fingers lacing through his hair. Zack pulled back and bit his lip, a twinkle in his eye.

 

“I don’t feel like spending more money, and there’s liquor in my hotel room…..”

 

“The answer is yes, you idiot, let’s go. Jump the fence here and I can see our hotel across the street.” Jack jumped up, grabbing Zacks hand and pulling him over the short fence around the patio. As they started down the street, Zack caught the eye of Rian, who was snooping by the patio door. 

 

\----------

 

The short walk to the hotel had given the alcohol time to course it’s way through Jack and Zack’s systems. They were stumbling slightly by the time they reached the door to Zack and Rian’s room. A sober thought flitted through Zack’s head to text Rian to knock, but the look he saw on the drummer’s face as they jumped the patio fence told him he didn’t need a warning. Zack fumbled with the card key, before finally swinging the door open. The two tumbled in and suddenly seemed a bit awkward about the situation. Zack didn’t need to worry, as Jack walked past him to where they had left the whiskey on the nightstand. He took a long swig from the bottle, staring at Zack with hooded eyes from where he sat on one of the beds. Zack followed him and took the whiskey from him. He took a long drag and stood over Jack, so that he was straddling Jack as he sat on the bed. Zack lifted Jacks face to meet his gaze. They held eye contact for a second before Zack once again closed the space between their lips. 

This time, the kiss was passionate and urgent from the start. Jack grabbed the front of Zack’s shirt and pushed his backwards cap off his head. He ran his hand through the short hair and brought it around to Zack’s chin. Jack inhaled sharply as Zack grabbed the hand he had put on his chin and pushed him down onto the bed, pinning Jack’s hand above his head. Zack kneeled onto the bed and looked at the younger man below him. His lips were parted and his hair was messy from their makeout session. He was heaving and his pupils were almost the size of his irises. Zack started leaving tiny, chaste kisses down Jack’s neck and on his shoulders over his t-shirt. He worked his way up to Jack’s ear where he whispered in a husky voice

 

“What do you want, Barakat? Do you want me?”

 

“Yes yes YES Zack please just...kiss me, do whatever you want with me. I want you” 

 

The guitarist’s voice was urgent and he was almost pleading by the end. It was embarrassing how easily Zack overpowered him, but he didn’t care. He just wanted Zack’s lips back on him. Their eyes met once more before Zack pushed his hand under Jack’s shirt, pulling it off of him with one motion. He attacked Jack’s neck again, this time with force he was sure would leave a mark. Zack started kissing and sucking little marks down Jack’s torso. He wanted to take his time, because he knew it was driving Jack insane. He paused as he got down towards Jack’s jeans, leaving longer kisses on his hip bones. Jack felt faint. He could feel Zack’s nose ring tangling his happy trail, and every so often Zack would flick his eyes up to meet his. Zack’s fingers brushed down the sides of Jack’s skinny jeans, running back up towards his waistband. He hooked his fingers through the black belt loops and looked up at Jack’s brown eyes. Jack nodded vigorously, leading Zack to just want to take more time teasing him. Zack smiled as he cupped the front of Jack’s skinny jeans and massaged the tight outline of his cock. 

 

“That doesn’t feel very comfortable Jacky, such a shame you wore such tight pants” Zack purred into his ear. Jack was practically begging for friction, arching into Zack’s hand.

 

“I swear Z, if you don’t-” Zack swiftly removed his hand from Jack’s crotch and tightened his grip on the hand he still hand pinned above his head. He straddled the smaller man at his waist, immobilizing him. 

 

“You’ll do what now?” Zack said with a half-smirk. He wanted all the control. With every plea and threat, he just wanted to take more time. But his own needs had been ignored this whole time, and his jeans were feeling tight as well. He removed his hands from Jack, and pulled his tank top off over his head slowly. He stood up and swiftly removed his own jeans before going back to straddling Jack. Zack slowly started grinding into Jack, all the while kissing his neck and lips. Jack let a small moan escape his mouth, which was cut off by Zack’s open mouth on his. 

 

“You like that eh?”

 

“Zack...Please” Jack was almost whimpering. With the smirk that he was beginning to hate, Zack unbuttoned Jack’s jeans and slowly pulled his jeans and boxers off at once. Before Jack had time to complain, he felt a hot mouth around his length. He gasped as Zack bobbed and sucked his dick. How did he look like such an angel with a dick in his mouth? It made Jack fall even more in love with him. Zack’s eyes flickered up and he took all of Jack’s cock into his mouth while maintaining eye contact as he deepthroated.

 

“Fuck’s sake Zack, i’m not gonna last long if you keep that UP” His voice increase to almost yelling as Zack slowly lifted his head up and swirled his tongue around Jack’s tip. Zack was hovering above Jack, brushing his fingers lightly over Jack’s torso. He leant down and kissed behind Jack’s ear.

 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Jack? Do you want me?” Zack’s voice was like honey in Jack’s ear. He nodded vigorously.

 

“Yes Zack for fucks sake Yes!” Zack laid a small kiss on his lips and went to rummage in his toiletry bag for a moment. He returned with a bottle of lube and worked some onto his hands. He slowly inserted one finger into Jack, swirling and curling his finger upwards.

 

“Another. I’m fine Z” Jack said. Zack raised one eyebrow but inserted another finger, scissoring them gently to stretch the tight hole. 

 

“Please Zack. Just fuck me now. I’ll be fine.” Zack hesitated, but Jack nodded vigorously.    
  


“Are you clean?”

 

“Got tested last month and haven’t been with anyone since”

 

“Ok” Zack removed his fingers and poured a generous amount of lube onto his hand. He took off his own boxers and stroked his ignored dick several times to spread the lube onto it. He looked back at Jack, who almost looked wrecked already. He really hoped this wasn’t a one time drunk thing. He’d worry about that later though. Jack wiggled towards Zack, lining up with his cock. Zack pushed forward slowly as Jack let out a moan, throwing his head back. Once he bottomed out, Zack stilled to allow Jack to adjust. Jack opened his eyes and nodded at Zack that it was alright to move. Zack propped himself up over the guitarist and started slowly grinding and thrusting. Jack was moaning and making delicious noises every time Zack bottomed out. He recaptured Jacks lips in his and kissed him hard. Jack pulled off this time and arched his back into Zack.

 

“Harder Zack, please” Zack gave him that sexy smirk that meant sure pleasure.

 

“Baby you don’t know what you’re asking for” Zack replied in his silky smooth voice. He grabbed a pillow and lifted Jack’s hips to put it under him. Zack pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in quickly. Jack yelped in pleasure, seeing stars as Zack had found his prostate. Zack pushed in again and again, building a quick and hard rhythm. Jack could feel his abdomen tightening as he reached his peak.

 

“Z  I’m close”

 

“Come on baby, finish for me. I want you satisfied” Zack whispered in his ear again, kissing down his neck and pushing his length into Jack. Jack felt his release, and his hole clenched around Zack as he came. Zack pulled himself out and pumped his release onto Jack’s stomach. Jack felt like he was floating. He vaguely realized that Zack was getting up and going to the bathroom. He heard water running and felt a warm soft cloth cleaning the come and lube off his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw Zack’s toothy smile. Zack’s post-sex glow made him look like the old paintings of Greek gods. He could be the eighth wonder of the world. 

 

“Was that real or just a killer dream?” Jack still felt like he was on cloud nine. Zack looked down and scratched his head. 

 

“It was real for me, J” He looked directly into Jack’s brown eyes, hoping the younger man would understand what he meant.

 

“Thank fuck. I don’t think anything would top that” Jack said honestly. Both of them dissolved into slightly awkward laughter. 

 

“I’m thinking that you’re gonna stay here tonight, J. Rian texted me saying he’s staying in the other room” Zack said, throwing Jack’s underwear at him before pulling on his own. “You’re stuck with me” He rolled over to face Jack completely. Jack scooted closer, letting himself be enveloped by Zack’s muscular arms.

 

“Hey Z?”

  
“Yeah Jack?”

 

“I’m like in love you. Just so you know. This is for real”

 

“Well that’s good because I’m in love with you too. Maybe I’ll even take you on a date tomorrow.”

 

“I’d like that.” Jack’s voice was getting sleepy.

\-------

The next morning, Alex and Rian decided to not mention the hickies on Jack’s neck or how he sat down awkwardly when they all met up for lunch.  They did notice the linked hands under the table, though.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is awful but you read it so see you all in hell


End file.
